Pegaro's Adventure
by Silver Warrior
Summary: ON HIATUS! Gohan heads to Capsule Corps to enlist Bulma's help in finding a place on Earth for Zeshin's people. Too bad Chichi is visiting Capsule Corps and sees Videl.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and I haven't even see Dragon Ball GT, much less own it. I may own a character or two that shows up along the way, but I will point them out as they appear.   
  
Also, I reckon that Pegaro was about 17 when he met Gohan, which makes him about 11 years older than everyone's favorite half-Saiyan. This starts off during the Saiyaman saga.  
  
Pegaro watches on the giant monitor as the World Champion of Martial Arts, Hercule Satan, faces off against Cell.   
  
'What a buffoon,' he thinks to himself, 'he definitely doesn't know how ridiculous he looks.'   
  
A few seconds later Cell knocks Hercule out of the ring and into a nearby mountain. Pegaro winces in sympathy. Even if he was a complete idiot, that sill had to hurt.   
  
One of the strange fighters who had flown in steps up and challenges Cell. For some reason, his outfit looked a bit familiar. Even down to the symbol on the front. He had seen it somewhere before, but where? He was the same guy who had tried to warn Hercule about fighting Cell.   
  
Pegaro anxiously awaits to see them fight. To his surprise, Cell's blow hadn't killed Hercule as he had hoped. Hercule made the excuse that he had lost his footing. And what was worse than his lame excuse was that apparently everyone bought it. Pegaro sighs in disgust. These people were as stupid as their so-called champion.   
  
Pegaro intently watches the fight between this unknown fighter and Cell. Apparently they were familiar with each other. The two square off and begin to fight. Pegaro was amazed at their speed. What bits of their fight the camera was able to capture he was amazed at how flawless their technique was. Hercule had dared call Cell an amateur fighter? He was more skilled than Hercule and his two students combined. And stronger. Unbelievably stronger. Pegaro could faintly sense the power of Cell and his challenger from where he was. And to tell the truth, it scared him.   
  
The fight between Cell and the mystery fighter escalated to incredible levels. The ferocity of their fight frightened him. Cell and the mystery fighter both pulled off amazing moves. Energy blasts, flying, Cell even split himself into four beings. But the mystery fighter seemed familiar with every one of Cell's moves and countered every one of them with seemingly practiced ease. As if he was familiar with each move that Cell tried on him. And judging from the few glances the camera made at the mystery fighters friends, they half-expected all of the moves. Some of them even seemed familiar with the moves as if they were their own.   
  
As the fight escalates to even more frightening levels of power, the crowd was getting angry. They were watching to see a fight and they couldn't see it. But Pegaro knew that Cell and the mystery fighter were moving too fast for them to see. But they didn't know about such levels of human ability. Levels that Cell and the mystery fighter were fighting at.   
  
Pegaro watches in shock as Cell fires a powerful ki blast and destroys the ring. The strange group of fighters had gotten to safety and the large guy with the green torso armor had saved Hercule and the other buffoons. He was big, and fast. Perhaps if the mystery fighter wouldn't be able to defeat Cell then this guy could take him out. Pegaro wished he could have joined in the battle, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against Cell. He might have stood a better chance than Hercule and his students, but he knew he would be killed with relative ease.   
  
As the fight begins anew between Cell and his challenger, it takes on a level that Pegaro never knew existed. He hadn't even seen fighting like this ever. Not even in tapes of old Supreme Martial Arts Tournaments. Hercule may claim to be the champion of all martial arts, but until he defeated Son Goku, the last winner of the Supreme Martial Arts Tournament. And come to think of it, Goku wore a gi similar to Cell's mystery challenger. And if he wasn't mistaken, the three eyed guy was Tenshinhan, or Tien, from the Supreme Tournaments. And the short bald guy was Krillin. And the tall guy with the green skin and pointy ears resembled the evil King Piccolo. He didn't know who the others were, but he was sure of those three. But was it possible that this mystery guy was Son Goku? He was supposed to have a wacko hairdo, but he was also supposed to have black hair. And this guy had golden blonde hair.   
  
Pegaro's jaw drops as the mystery fighter fires an ki blast at Cell that blasts away his entire upper torso. He cheers for the mystery fighter, thinking the fight is over. 'I'd like to see Hercule call that a trick,' he thinks fiercely. But then, to his amazement and horror, Cell regenerates. The fight begins again, but this time the mystery fighter seemed to be waning. Cell powered up and the mystery fighter's ki blasts were no longer having an effect.  
  
A few moments later and the mystery fighter gave up and stopped fighting. The guy with the microphone looked to Hecule, telling him to get out there and take Cell out, but Hercule obviously faked an injury. 'Ha!' Pegaro laughs to himself, 'he knows he isn't a match for Cell. But I must give him credit: he's an incredible actor.'   
  
The mystery fighter declares that he will name the person who will next fight Cell and destroy him. But he is too far away for the camera's mic to pick up his voice properly. Everyone thinks he says something about ordering out.   
  
The mystery fighter goes up to the cliff where those that arrived with him had retreated to when Cell destroyed the ring. He goes to the little boy with them. The boy removes the shoulder pads, obviously weighted training clothing, and flies down and fades off against Cell. Everyone thought he was some sort of delivery boy, but Pegaro knew that this was who the mystery fighter was talking about. The one who would defeat Cell. But the only boy he had every known to even have close to the strength to defeat Cell was that shipwrecked kid he had met 4 years ago. What was his name? Oh yeah. Son Gohan. It was entirely possible that he was the son of Son Goku. It made sense. The gi that Gohan wore was almost identical to that worn by Son Goku, even down to the emblem of the Kamesennin style of martial arts that Son Goku was one of the few masters of. The only other master of it that were known to still be alive were Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, and the style's originator Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. Though Master Roshi might be dead due to the fact that he was ancient.   
  
Pegaro watches as the boy begins his battle with Cell. He was obviously holding back, but why? Was his power so great that if he didn't hold it back it would destroy the planet? His answer came later when he unleashed his power and the signal was lost.   
  
An hour later, it was announced that Hercule had defeated Cell. Pegaro snorts in disgust at how stupid all of these people were. Just because they hadn't seen such abilities before didn't mean they didn't exist or were tricks. Pegaro walks off to find something to eat. Little did Pegaro know that he would meet the people who saved the world not only from Cell, but the aliens who had come less than a year after he had met Gohan, would meet him somewhere down the road. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend

It has been seven years since the terrible battle with Cell. The Earth has healed and the people live in peace once again. Satan Videl, the daughter of the man who claimed to have saved the world from Cell, was a unofficial member of the Orange City police force and constantly helped them battle criminals. And some guy in a freaky costume calling himself "the Great Saiyaman" had started helping her. And he had incredible abilities: he was incredibly strong, he could fly, and he was absolutely fearless.   
  
Pegaro shakes his head and the thoughts of fighting crime. He was a high school teacher now. Quite a feat for a guy who had lived on the streets practically his entire life. As he enters the classroom, he sees that this would definitely be no easy feat educating these kids. In fact, only a couple of them even appeared to be literate.   
  
"Class, my name is Mr. Kawada, and I will be your new teacher since Mr. Hozumi had a nervous breakdown and is currently seeking medical help," he says. As he calls out the roster, he sees a name that brought back memories.   
  
"Son Gohan," he calls out. A spiky-haired teen with black hair and an innocent face answers the name. Pegaro looks in the eyes of the youth and sees a familiar gleam. Grinning, Pegaro finishes calling out the roster and begins class.  
  
  
At lunch, Pegaro locates Gohan. He wanted to find out if his hunch was correct. He spots Gohan sitting and eating with Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa. He walks over to the small group.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asks.   
  
"Mr. Kawada!" Gohan says, staring at his new teacher.   
  
"Sir, don't the teacher's normally eat in the teacher's lounge?" Videl asks.   
  
"I can't stand the food there," Pegaro says with a smirk, "it's too rich for my taste. I grew up on the streets, looking after a group of kids that were orphaned due to a natural disaster."   
  
"Wow, that's so cool," Erasa comments. Sharpener just looks at his teacher with a haughty attitude.   
  
"So, Gohan, where do you live?" Pegaro asks. And Gohan tells him exactly what he had told Erasa when she had asked him.  
  
"Right by Mount Paoz in the forest," Pegaro adds. Gohan just stares at him.   
  
"Sir, how did you know that? "he asks.   
  
"Thats what you told me 11 years ago when you were on your way home," Pegaro says with a grin.   
  
"Pegaro?" Gohan says, staring at his long time friend.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me kid," Pegaro chuckles, "it's been 11 years, after all. So, have you been taking care of your mom?"  
  
"I sure have," Gohan says, nodding his head, "and my little brother. It's been tough on us without dad being around, but grandpa has helped out a lot and so have all of our friends."  
  
"That's good to hear," Pegaro says as he begins to eat his lunch. Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa all just stare in wonder as Gohan chats easily with their newest teacher like they were old friends.   
  
"So Gohan, how do you know Mr. Kawada?" Videl asks.   
  
"Well, I was on my way home by boat when a storm came up and shipwrecked me," Gohan begins, "I was found by a group of orphans who had been orphaned due to a tidal wave 4 years before that. Pegaro was their leader, protector, and hero."  
  
"Don't forget that you helped protect them as well when the people from the Home came for the kids that day," Pegaro says with a smile, "I'm still surprised you cut through the handcuffs they had on me and the side of that car with the sword you had."  
  
"I still remember their faces as clear as if it had just happened," Gohan chuckles, "they were scared so much I think they soiled themselves." Pegaro laughs at that thought.   
  
"I was scared for a moment," he admits, "I thought you were gonna cut me in half with that slash as well."  
  
"I'd have never done that," Gohan says meekly, "you were a friend and you were gonna help me get back home. I couldn't hurt you." Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa all look at Gohan funny. Gohan and their teacher were talking about Gohan using a sword? But he was so innocent and charming. How could he be a fighter?  
  
"Well, you certainly had me scared," Pegaro says. He takes another bite of his sandwich.   
  
"Have you kept in contact with the other kids?" Gohan asks softly. Pegaro sighs. "No, I haven't even come across any of them since that day," Pegaro says wistfully, "and even if I did, they would probably hate me. They probably think I betrayed them."  
  
"You mean like I thought until you explained it to me?" Gohan asks.  
  
"You mean after I beat the sense into you," Pegaro mutters, "or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Gohan replies, "but I don't think any of the other kids blame you. They are probably very happy with their new families."  
  
"I hope so," Pegaro says, "to this day I still wonder if I made the right choice."   
  
"You did Pegaro," Gohan says, resting his hand on his old friend's shoulder, "I'm sure of it."  
  
The bell rings, signaling that lunch was over. Gohan had hardly eaten anything, which left Pegaro wondering.   
  
  
  
After school, Gohan walks up to Pegaro. "Hey Pegaro, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner," he says, "my mom would love to meet an old friend of mine. The only friends I've had were friends of my dad's. She sent me to school to further my education, but I think she also sent me to make some friends."  
  
"Sure Gohan," Pregaro says, "I'd love to meet your parents."  
  
"You won't be meeting my dad," Gohan says softly, his face showing great sadness.  
  
"Why not?" Pegaro asks carefully. He could tell this was a sensitive subject for Gohan.  
  
"Remember the guy with the golden yellow hair at the Cell games?" Gohan asks, making sure no one else could hear him.  
  
"That was your dad?" Pegaro asks calmly, carefully keeping his voice low so others don't hear them talking. Gohan nods his head.  
  
"He died fighting Cell, didn't he?" Pegaro asks, resting a hand on Gohan shoulder.  
  
"Cell was gonna self destruct and take the entire planet with him," Gohan explains, fighting to hold back the tears, "dad had the ability to teleport. He grabbed Cell and teleported him into Otherworld, the land of the dead. He sacrificed himself to destroy Cell."  
  
"But Cell returned, didn't he?" Pegaro asks, "and you were the boy who fought him."  
  
Gohan turns his head sharply to look at Pegaro. "How did you know?" he hisses, his face pale white.  
  
"The way you explained it all," Pegaro says, "the only way you could do that was if you were there. You being that little boy was the only possible explanation."  
  
"I could have destroyed Cell easily," Gohan says, the tears now forming in his eyes, "but I wanted him to suffer for all of the things he had done. Always before, when I was on the front lines to fight to save the planet, I would get scared and choke and someone, usually my dad or Mr. Piccolo, would have to come and save everyone. But when I finally had the power to fight and not end up with someone else coming to save me, I became overconfident and Cell nearly destroy everything."  
  
"It's okay Gohan," Pegaro says, "Cell is dead, gone forever. He's never coming back. Your dad did a noble thing. And you're a hero."  
  
"And you are one of the select few who know this," Gohan says quickly, "my dads friends, their family, and my family are the only ones who know this. I don't care for the publicity. I don't want it at all."  
  
"Understandable," Pegaro replies, "shall we go? I know you can probably fly faster than a jet, but I can't and it's a long way to where you live."   
  
"And it wouldn't do for your dignity if I carried you to my home to meet my mom," Gohan says with a grin, "she'd probably hit me with her frying pan if I carried one of my teachers home."   
  
"Well, I have a few things to put away anyway," Pegaro says, "so you can go ahead and go home and tell your mom beforehand."  
  
"Right," Gohan nods, "and Pegaro?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?" Pegaro asks, "what is it?"  
  
"Don't mention me being a fighter anymore," Gohan asks, "I'm supposed to be a nerd and I actually like that image. Its what my mom wants for me, and I prefer being a nerd to fighting."  
  
"No problem Gohan," Pegaro says with a smile, "you're secret is safe with me."  
  
Gohan nods and heads for the roof. Upon reaching the roof, he looks around and presses a button on his watch. The costume of the Great Saiyaman appears around him and he takes off, heading for home.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think of the first real chapter of my first DBZ fic? Well, maybe not my first, but the first I've had the guts to post. My other DBZ fics are odd self-insertions, but this one is actually good. Of course, I might still insert myself somehow. Probably not. Its no fun at times because it just ruins the story. There might be original characters here, but that is all I really have planned. Please review. And if you have any suggestions or character personality tips, please tell me. I may be a huge DBZ fan, but there are only a few characters that I could properly write in character. You can e-mail me at Warrior6018@yahoo.com I appreciate any and all help I get with this fic. 


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner at Gohan's

Hello! Chapter Two is now up. These first few chapters I will have written on my own without reviews. I have a basic plot line in my head and I want to lay a foundation for it before I start using any review ideas.   
  
  
  
"Man, I wonder how mom is gonna take one of my teacher's coming over for dinner?" Gohan, in his Great Saiyaman costume, says to himself. He was flying over Satan City, keeping an eye out for any wrongdoer's and troublemakers.   
  
He turns over, looking at the sky as he flies in the direction of home. "It is great seeing Pegaro again," he continues, "he kinda reminded me a bit of dad. Looking out for others, doing what was best for them, even at the cost of his own happiness. He had to make some tough decisions in life. It's good to see that he is doing okay. "  
  
At about that time Gohan notices that Videl had been discreetly following him in her Jetcoptor. "Man, isn't she ever gonna give up?" Gohan asks himself, "I could lose her easily if I went Super Saiyan, but I don't want people to know that the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman are one in the same. Guess I'll just have to use some of the old super speed tricks." He looks down and sees that he was over a forest.   
  
Gohan quickly dives down into the forest, disturbing a bunch of birds. Videl follows him at a safe distance. Gohan lands on the ground and starts running. Lucky for him, the trees had plenty of leaves to hide his travel from above. Unfortunately, he had to keep darting around trees. He finally stops and, after looking everywhere and searching out for ki to make sure that no one could see him, he transforms out of his Saiyaman costume. He pulls out a capsule and opens it up to reveal a one seated car that he had borrowed from Bulma to help with some of the stories he had told at school.   
  
He gets on board and takes off, heading for home in a vastly inferior and slower mode of travel to what he had just been doing. 'Wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't have Videl following me home,' he thinks to himself, 'at least, not following me home as the Great Saiyaman. Lucky for me there aren't any speed limits out here and this thing is so fast.  
  
An hour later, Videl is nowhere in sight. Gohan puts the vehicle back in its capsule and takes off, this time summoning the Flying Numbus. A half hour later and Gohan is home.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" he hollers out as he walks inside.   
  
"Hi Gohan, how was your day?" Chichi, his mother asks.   
  
"Pretty good," Gohan replies, "I met a friend I met when I tried to escape Piccolo when he was first training me. He's now one of my teacher's."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you had any friends except for the ones you met through your father," Chichi remarks, a thoughtful frown on her face.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Pegaro since then, mom," Gohan explains, "I asked him over for dinner."  
  
"What?!" Chich practically shrieks, "we can't have him gaping at you and Goten while you're eating! And Bulma is bringing Vegeta and Trunks over for a dinner and you know how Vegeta is. You'll go practically crazy trying to keep him quiet about the Cell Games. And your friend is sure to recognize him. And you know he won't stay Super Saiyan the entire time."  
  
"No problem there," Gohan smirks, "he's known all these years that Hercule didn't beat Cell. When I explained to him why he wouldn't be meeting dad when he came over for dinner, he guessed that I was the boy at the Cell Games. In fact, he hates Hercule."  
  
"I like him already," Chichi remarks dryly.   
  
Suddenly, a blur smacks Gohan right in the chest.  
  
"Gohan, you're home!" Goten says as he hugs his big brother, "Trunks, miss Bulma, and Mr. Vegeta are coming over for dinner tonight."  
  
"I know," Gohan smiles as he gets back on his feet, setting Goten down, "and a friend of mine is coming over as well."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Goten says, "but do I have to not say anything about the stuff you've done?"  
  
"Well, try to hold back the fact that dad as an alien, that Vegeta is an alien, and that I've been into space," Gohan says, "but anything dealing with Cell and the androids, go ahead."  
  
"Yippee!" Goten cries out, hugging his big brother again.  
  
"What is your friends name, Gohan?" Chichi asks as she goes to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner.   
  
"Pegaro Kawada," Gohan replies, "he's my new Science teacher since Mr. Hozumi had that nervous breakdown."  
  
"I thought you stopped them from torturing that poor old man?" Chichi asks.  
  
"Apparently it wasn't the students, but something at home that compounded the whole problem," Gohan replies, "well, I'm gonna go and get my homework done. Don't want to make a bad impression on Pegaro."  
  
-A few hours later-  
  
Pegaro walks up to the house that was where Gohan had told him it would be. It was a quaint little house. It fit in well with the gentle surroundings of the mountain. Two kids, one with black spiky hair and the other with shorter lavender hair, were sparring in front of the house being watched by a man who looked almost exactly like one of the strange fighters from the Cell Games. Taking a deep breath, Pegaro walks up to the man.   
  
"Hello, is this the Son residence?" he asks.  
  
The man just looks at him in what, to Pegaro's estimation, was a combination of Sharpener's haughty look with the intensity of Videl's eyes.   
  
"What do you want, weakling?" the man demands.  
  
"Is this the Son residence?" Pegaro demands.  
  
"This is the home of that third class Kakarott, or Son Goku as you pathetic humans call him," the man says with his haughty half-sneer.   
  
"Is Son Gohan here?" Pegaro asks.   
  
"Pegaro, is that you?" Gohan yells from his window.   
  
"Yeah, its me Gohan!" Pegaro hollers back, "who is this guy?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind him," Gohan says, "that's Vegeta. He was something of a friend of my dad's. Hold on, I'll be out in a minute. I have just a few more math problems to do and I'll be done with my homework."  
  
"How do you know the brat?" the man asks.  
  
"And what is your name?" Pegaro asks.  
  
"I asked you first," the man replies, the mean look still on his face.  
  
"I am an old friend of Gohan's," Pegaro replies, "he invited me over for dinner."  
  
"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans," the man replies.  
  
"Whats a Saiyan?" Pegaro asks.   
  
"The Saiyans were a proud warrior race, coming from the Planet Vegeta," Vegeta explains, the mean, haughty look never leaving his face, "but a tyrant named Frieza enslaved us and eventually destroyed our home planet. Only four of us remained. Myself, my loyal guard Nappa, who died here on this planet 10 years ago, Kakarott, who was sent to purge this planet as a bay and failed. You know him as Son Goku. And Kakarott's brother, Raditz. He came to this planet 11 yeas ago to find his weakling brother. He found him, but was killed when he tried to destroy this planet."   
  
"Gohan's part alien?" Pegaro asks, amazed.  
  
"And so are those two boys sparring," Vegeta replies, "the one with the lavender hair is my son, Trunks. The other one is Kakarott's other spawn, Goten. How my son, a prince, can be friends with the spawn of a third class baka like Kakarott is beyond me."  
  
"It only makes sense, Vegeta," a woman with blue hair says as she walks out the door, "Goku has been my friend for years. I'm the one who brought him out of the mountains and into civilization. Chichi is my friend as well. And Trunks and Goten are almost the same age, so they make great playmates since any normal human child would get killed sparring with them like that."  
  
"Are you Gohan's mom?" Pegaro asks. Vegeta snorts.  
  
"No, I'm an old friend of Gohan's though," the blue haired woman says, "I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
"THE Bulma Briefs?" Pegaro asks, surprised, "Gohan knows Bulma Briefs?"   
  
"Yes," Bulma replies, a smug smile on her face, "I am Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation."  
  
"Wow," Pegaro says, "it's an honor to meet you."   
  
"Vegeta here is my husband," Bulma says. Vegeta snorts.  
  
"I recognize him from somewhere," Pegaro says, looking intently at Vegeta.  
  
"If you don't turn your head, boy, I'm gonna blast you into oblivion," Vegeta growls.   
  
"You were at the Cell Games with Gohan and his dad, weren't you," Pegaro asks flatly.  
  
Bulma looks at Pegaro in shock. "You know about that?" she inquires.  
  
"The day that fool Hercule could beat a monster like Cell is the day I have an operation and become a girl," Pegaro snorts. Vegeta bursts out in laughter. "You're more intelligent than most of these other pathetic humans," Vegeta guffaws.  
  
Gohan comes running up. "I see you've met Bulma," he says, "over there is my little brother Goten and his friend Trunks."  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you tell me you knew the Briefs?" Pegaro asks his friend/student.   
  
"Well, I didn't realize that they would be here tonight," Gohan says, "I had to get home the old fashioned way since Videl tried to follow me home."   
  
"Again?" Bulma chuckles, "that's the tenth time this month. Maybe you should just tell her your Saiyaman so maybe she'll leave you alone."  
  
Pegaro's mouth drops. "Gohan, you're the Great Saiyaman?" he asks.  
  
Gohan grins sheepishly. "Yeah," he says, "please don't tell anyone that either."  
  
"Boy, you worry too much about what other people think" Vegeta says.  
  
"He can't help it if he was raised like a decent human being," Bulma chides him.  
  
"He was raised like a weakling, not a proud Saiyan warrior," Vegeta snorts.   
  
"Vegeta, if you start insulting how Goku and I raised Gohan then you're not eating tonight!" Chichi yells from the kitchen. Gohan and Bulma chuckle at seeing the expression on Vegeta's face.   
  
"The best way to keep a Saiyan in line is to threaten them with starving," Bulma remarks, still chuckling, "I recall using that on Gohan dozens of times. And it has yet to fail."  
  
"Mom, that's not the only way you keep dad in line," Trunks says. No one had noticed the two boys stop their sparing to inspect the newcomer. "Don't you also threaten to make him sleep on the couch?"   
  
Gohan bursts out laughing as Vegeta's face becomes completely red. Pegaro chuckles.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Chichi calls out.   
  
"Coming Pegaro?" Gohan asks, "my mom is an excellent cook."  
  
"To feed two bottomless pits for sons, she should be," Bulma smirks, "not to mention when she had to feed your father. He ate as much as you, Goten, and Trunks combined. And that was when he had just eaten." Vegeta bursts out laughing.   
  
"Kakorott was a true Saiyan then," Vegeta smirks as they walk to the dining room, "Nappa, Raditz, and I used to have eating contests when Frieza had us enslaved. Zarbon and Dodoria and the Ginyu Force would have betting pools on which of us would win. Raditz and Nappa won their fair share, though I beat the shit out of them on the training grounds afterwards each time."   
  
"How often was that?" Bulma asks.   
  
"More often than I liked, that's for sure," Vegeta says, still smirking.  
  
"Mom, this is Pegaro Kawada, my science teacher," Gohan says as they enter the dining room.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kawada," Chichi says with a bow.   
  
"Pegaro will do fine," Pegaro says, returning the bow, "your son is a fine young man. It's a pleasure seeing how he's turned out after I met him 11 years ago. You've done a fine job raising him."  
  
"I can't take all of the credit," Chichi replies, "his father set a great example for him to follow. Gohan is as good a man as his father ever was."  
  
"He truly is, and I've known Goku the longest," Bulma adds, "though Goku wasn't much of a thinker. But I guess that is a trait found in all full blooded Saiyans."  
  
"What was that woman?" Vegeta demands crossly. Bulma and Chichi chuckle.  
  
"It's true that Goku wasn't fond of thinking, but he always encouraged Gohan in his studies, though he knew Gohan would have been a great fighter if he had," Chichi says, "but Gohan got trained as a fighter anyway. I'm just glad he likes his studies."  
  
"From what I've heard from the other teachers, Gohan is the best student in the entire school, though he doesn't participate much in Phys Ed. Of course, he probably does that so as not to embarrass the other students."  
  
"Actually, I do that so they won't guess how strong I am and think I'm a freak or something," Gohan says humbly.  
  
"If you showed no more ability than Hercule, then they wouldn't think you odd," Pewgaro says, "though why you, a person with the power to defeat a monster like Cell, lower yourself to that idiot's level I have no idea."   
  
At that remark, Bulma raises an eyebrow and Vegeta bursts out laughing. "This human is smarter than I thought," Vegeta says when he finally stops laughing.   
  
"How did you know Gohan defeated Cell?" Bulma inquires.   
  
"He tried to explain why his father wouldn't be here, and I guessed the entire thing," Pegaro answers, "he went too close to the truth, and I already had my suspicions from way back then."  
  
"And you figured it all out?" Bulma says, surprised, "I'm impressed."  
  
"Can we eat now?" Goten whines, "I'm hungry." "So am I!" Trunks and Goten choruse.  
  
"I know better than to starve a half-Saiyan," Chichi chuckles, "Goku was like a big baby when he couldn't get something to eat, and Goten is too much like his father in that respect."  
  
"He looks like that baka," Vegeta comments, "though he's definitely stronger than Kakorott was at that age."  
  
"How would you know, Vegeta?" Bulma demands, "you never even met Goku until 11 years ago, and he defeated you then."  
  
"The baka had help," Vegeta grumbles, "Gohan and Krillin helped him. I'll admit he was stronger than me, but then I transformed and he was nothing compared to me. But then that coward Yajirobe cut off my tail and then I had to fight Gohan. The kid did quite well, considering I had him outclassed completely. But then he transformed and beat me."  
  
"Transformed?" Pegaro asks.   
  
"Saiyans and half-Siayans have tails," Vegeta replies, "though since we live on Earth now, we have them cut off and then cut off again whenever they grow back. When a Saiyan or half-Saiyan sees the full moon, artificial full moonlight, or a life-sized image of the full moon we grow into huge ape-like beasts. Unfortunately, I'll bet Kakorott and Gohan never could control their transformed state."  
  
"Goku couldn't, but I don't know about Gohan," Bulma says, "but Trunks and Goten have never transformed because we snip their tails regularly."   
  
"I recall hearing that several years ago, at one of the World's Martial Arts tournaments, that one of the finalists transformed and really wrecked the stadium," Pegaro comments, "his opponent supposedly blew up the moon and he turned back to normal."  
  
"That was Goku," Bulma tells him, "I was there. Jackie Chun used the Kamehameha to blow up the moon."  
  
"Incredible," Pegaro says, "that a human could have that much power. And at such an old age, when the body is weaker."  
  
"I could blow up the moon, if the Earth still had one, with a gesture," Vegeta comments.  
  
"And so could Piccolo and Gohan, Vegeta," Bulma snaps at her husband.   
  
"Gohan is a Saiyan so of course he would have that kind of power," Vegeta snorts, "as for the Namek, he's just abnormally strong for his species."  
  
"You mean Piccolo as in the evil King Piccolo?" Pegaro asks.  
  
"Piccolo isn't evil anymore," Gohan says firmly, "in fact, he's saved my life several times."  
  
"Only because you were too weak at the time to save yourself," Vegeta snorts.  
  
"I remember doing better against Recoome than you did, Vegeta," Gohan retorts, "and I took on Frieza's second form when you were cowering and trying to find a way out."   
  
At the mention of Frieza and the suggestion of his cowardice, Vegeta jumps out of his seat and begins powering up.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma says with a distinct tone of warning in her voice. Vegeta glances at his wife. Seeing her expression, he powers down and sits back down, grumbling.   
  
"Who is Frieza?" Pegaro asks, not fully understanding the implications of the question. Vegeta growls at the mention of his old tormentor.  
  
"Frieza is an evil alien who held Vegeta as a servant for years," Gohan explains, "he had the power to blow up an entire solar system when angered. For the longest time, he was the strongest being in the universe. But he was finally dealt his first defeat at my dads hands."   
  
"He did it by ascending to the level of Super Saiyan," Vegeta remarks, "Frieza didn't even stand a chance. I always knew that Frieza would die at the hands of a Saiyan, most likely a Super Saiyan."  
  
"But you always thought it would be you," Gohan says, "instead, my dad defeated him and Mirai Trunks killed Frieza and his father when they came to Earth."  
  
"Mirai Trunks?" Pegaro asks, looking at Trunks.   
  
"Not that one," Gohan says, "you see, originally, 7 years ago two horrible androids would appear and kill the Z Warriors, including Vegeta. My dad had died of a heart virus and never even saw the battle. I survived and lived on fighting them for years. Trunks grew up and eventually became my apprentice, but I died during one battle. He went on fighting, but he was seriously overmatched. Eventually, Bulma built a time machine and he traveled to the past to warn us. That was 10 years ago that he arrived. He arrived and killed Frieza and his father with the utmost ease. Then my dad returned and we all started training. Piccolo, dad, and myself trained hard for three years."  
  
"You did nothing but train for three years?" Pegaro asks, "I'm impressed. That must have been hard. Not to mention you are still the smartest person at Orange Star High. Tell me, do you still train?"  
  
"Not really," Gohan replies, "mom lets me work out every now and then, but I doubt I'm as strong as I was when I fought Cell."  
  
"Tell me, if it's not a bother, what happened there?" Pegaro asks, "it looks as if you didn't want to fight and then you snapped."  
  
"That is exactly what it was like," Gohan replies, "I didn't want to release the power I realized I had in me. Every time I had before, I lost control. I was always focused on annihilating one being, but I had no recollection of it. But Cell wanted to see it. He was arrogant. He didn't realize how powerful I would become. When he destroyed the head of Android 16, I snapped. Android 16 had told me that it was okay to let go. Cell lived to destroy. If just a bit survived, then that was more than Cell would have left. In the end, I did indeed let go. That was what was happening when the cameras went out. I was powering up."  
  
"I could feel the Earth trembling beneath my feet," Pegaro comments, "and I could vaguely feel the power emanating from you. It was enormous. Far greater than Cell's."  
  
"How did you learn to detect ki energy?" Gohan asks, puzzled by this information.  
  
"I think the raw ability appeared after I met you," Pegaro replies, "maybe I somehow learned it from you."   
  
"It is possible," Vegeta says, "I learned it from fighting the brat and his father."  
  
"As well as Krillin," Gohan reminds him.  
  
"I never truly fought him," Vegeta retorts, "all he ever tried against me was his Destructo Disk technique and that other attack that you deflected to me."  
  
"That was the Spirit Bomb," Gohan replies, "it was made up of a tiny bit of all of the energy of everything living thing on the planet, as well as energy from the sun. You'd be dead right now if dad had hit you with it when it was at full power. When he used it on Namek battling Frieza, he used the energy of every living thing in the entire solar system. It was gigantic, and all it managed to do was damage Frieza's tail and make him mad."  
  
"It was an impressive attack, though I'm afraid we can generate far more power than that ourselves," Vegeta snorts, "but it was impressive for the times it was used."  
  
"Wow, that attack sounds incredible," Pegaro comments, "it's a shame that it is no longer needed since you're so strong."  
  
" And don't you forget it!" Vegeta says haughtily, only to be whacked by Chichi with a frying pan.   
  
"My Gohan is still stronger than you, Vegeta," Chichi adamantly tells the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta laughs, "he's hardly trained in the last seven years whereas all I have done is train."  
  
"I can vouch for that," Bulma says wryly, "you never even have time for me except when the Gravity Room is busted. Then it's like you're my completely obedient servant until the room is fixed again."  
  
At that, Vegeta's face flushes an incredible shade of red while Gohan laughs.   
  
"Mrs. Son, this food is excellent," Pegaro says.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Kawada," Chichi says, beaming, "of course, I got lots of practice cooking since I had to feed Goku. That man was like a bottomless stomach."  
  
"When Goku and I were first searching for the Dragon Balls, he would just go and hunt up his own food," Bulma remarks, "I remember that first night he had a wolf and a centipede."  
  
"A centipede?" Gohan asks, chuckling, "at least he knew insects have some nutritional value, even if they are a bit disgusting to eat."  
  
"I wouldn't let him in the capsule house because his breathe smelled like his dinner," Bulma remarks dryly, "not only that, he didn't even know what a bath was."  
  
"I can imagine how tough that was for you," Chichi says.  
  
"That was when I found out that his tail was part of him," Bulma replies, "not to mention how utterly naïve he was. I don't think he ever truly understood the different between guys and girls until he married you Chichi. I still remember after he transformed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he was about to fight Jackie Chun with no clothes on! Luckily Krillin was about Goku's size and Krillin had a spare set with him."  
  
Vegeta bursts out laughing at that. Chichi giggles at the comment and Gohan chuckles at it, as does Trunks. Goten just looks at everyone questioningly.   
  
"So, Pegaro, how exactly did you meet Gohan?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Gohan can explain it better than I can," Pegaro says, "the circumstances, at least."  
  
"I was running home, trying to get away from Piccolo," Gohan explains, "it was while we were training to meet Vegeta and Nappa when they arrived on Earth. My boat got caught in a horrible storm and I was shipwrecked on a beach. A couple of kids found me. They thought I was dead. They found my sword. The boy was looking at it when I woke up and walked over to them. I told them "Hey, that's mine" and then collapsed. The way I looked mustn't have been too pleasant because they screamed in fear. But they took me to their shelter and I got better quickly. When I woke up, people from an orphanage had to come try and get them. I jumped to a nearby tree, which they had swung over to, on a rope to get away from them. But some of the other workers from the Home had found the other kids. That was when Pegaro stepped in. He was almost as fast as dad was! Well, as fast as dad was then. Not as fast as he was when he fought Cell, but faster than most of the people on Earth. When I discovered that I was extremely close to home, they decided to help me get home by hijacking one of the social workers cars. They were gonna come with me and meet you, mom."   
  
"Well, that's very sweet of them," Chichi says.  
  
"Well, the people from the Home brought the cops that day," Gohan continues, "they ended up getting all of the other kids. Pegaro hijacked one of the cars and grabbed me and got out of there. I was mad at him until he explained that it was for their own good."   
  
"Wow," Bulma says, "the way you describe him reminds me a bit of Goku when he was a kid. Always helping others."  
  
"Yeah, only Pegaro is street smart where dad only knew how to fight," Gohan says.  
  
"He knew how to pilot his gravity ship to Namek," Bulma says, "though dad made it so even a child could pilot it."   
  
"How long did it take Kakorot to figure it out?" Vegeta asks, amused.   
  
~Whack!~ Chichi hits Vegeta with her frying pan, causing him to hit his plate of food facefirst. Bulma sighs and pulls her husband's head out of his plate and sets it beside his plate.   
  
"How long do you think he'll be out?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Well, his head is harder than Goten and Gohan's, but not as hard as Goku's, so he should only be out for a few minutes," Chichi replies as she puts away the frying pan.   
  
"Well, that'll be a few minutes of peace and quiet that we'll have," Gohan says after stuffing some more food in his mouth.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you Saiyans eat," Bulma mutters after glancing at Goten and Trunks, who were eating as if it was their last meal.  
  
"When was the last time they ate?" Pegaro asks in amazement.  
  
"Around noon," Chichi says, "but this is normal. Its when they aren't hungry that you gotta be worried about them."  
  
"Or when they get a stomachache, "Gohan chuckles, "though I don't think dad got a stomachache in his life."  
  
"He never did after I met him," Bulma says, "and I've known Goku the longest."   
  
An hour later, dinner is finished and Bulma is making Vegeta wash the dishes. Pegaro is talking with Gohan in the living room and Chichi is watching Goten and Trunks spar outside.   
  
"You certainly have an interesting family and very interesting friends Gohan," Pegaro comments after Vegeta shatters another dish, followed by a round of threats and curses from Bulma.  
  
"Just be glad the whole gang isn't here," Gohan says, "Yamcha would be trying to get Bulma back from Vegeta, Tien would hardly be speaking with anybody and Chaio Tzu would be playing with Goten and Trunks. Krillin would be joking around and 18 would be sending death glares that rival Vegeta's to everybody."  
  
"So I got lucky meeting Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks?" Pegaro asks.  
  
"Yes," Gohan replies, "though meeting Vegeta is never easy. When I first met him he tried to kill me."  
  
"That must have made it hard for future encounters," Pegaro remarks dryly.  
  
"Hostility incarnate is what he is," Gohan says, "we're still trying to figure out why he's staying. He could go out and conquer the universe. He's more than strong enough. The only people who could possibly have given him any competition are long and. Dad killed Cooler and Mirai Trunks killed Frieza and King Cold."  
  
"Well Gohan, I must be going," Pegaro says, standing up, "tomorrow is a school day. And I expect you to be on time. You're the best student in school."  
  
"I'll be sure to be early tomorrow Pegaro," Gohan says with a smile as he leads Pegaro to the door, "drive home safely."   
  
  
  
Thank just about every other DBZ author I've read the works of for the idea of the frying pan. DemonDancing and Frozenflower are the only ones I can think of at the moment, though I do believe there are many others. I'll name them when I think of them. I would have though of something original, but I decided to go with something familiar. My other choices were a ladle, though I think that's been done, and a rolling pin. I decided against the rolling pin because it reminded me of a cartoon called Courage the Cowardly Dog. Well, please review. Like all authors I thrive on reviews. Flames are accepted, though they will be used to keep my old bones warm this coming winter. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Next Day

Chapter 3 is here. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, Goku would have opted to go to New Namek to get wished back during the Buu Saga to fight Majin Buu. Seeing as how that didn't happen, I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Gohan left home early so he could get to school early like he had promised Pegaro. Unfortunately, fate seemed to not be on his side that day.   
  
"Man, what is up with these guys?" he asks himself as he dodges another volley of bullets. A group of robbers had taken over a convenience store and were firing out bullets endlessly. Videl had arrived before he had and was crouched behind a police vehicle so as to not get hit.  
  
"Excuse me, need some help miss Videl?" he asks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Videl demands.  
  
"Just helping out," Gohan says, then turns his attention to the robbers in the convenience store. 'Hmm, seven of them, all heavily armed. One is holding what appears to be… uh oh.'  
  
He grabs Videl and the officer's that were hiding behind the car and runs away with them. Seconds later a rocket hits the police car and explodes.  
  
Gohan sets them down a short distance away.   
  
"You might want to consider finding better cover," he suggests.  
  
"Thanks Saiyaman," one of the officer's says, "but we still can't get close to them."  
  
"You leave that up to me," Gohan says, then blurs with his speed. He appears inside of the store in front of the crook with the rocket launcher. He tears the weapon from the crooks grip and throws it out the window.  
  
"Freeze buddy," one of the other crooks says, aiming his assault rifle at Gohan, "I don't know how you got in here, but you certainly aren't getting out."   
  
Gohan turns to face the crook. He vanishes, only to reappear directly in front of the crook. He twists the barrel of the gun, making it useless.  
  
"How the?" the crook barely gets those words out before Gohan knocks him unconscious with a punch to the face.  
  
The other crooks immediately open fire on Gohan. He turns and grabs all of the bullets out of the air. When they finish firing on him, he is unharmed.   
  
Smirking at their astonished looks, Gohan opens his right hand and dumps the bullets he had just caught onto the ground.  
  
"There's no way!" one of the crooks says before running out of the store and into Videl's fist.  
  
"Freeze!" Videl shouts at the crooks, "that means you too Saiyaman."  
  
"What is it with you?" Gohan demands, "can't you give me a break?"  
  
"Now missy, that was a big mistake," one of the crooks says, leveling his gun with Videl.  
  
"No!" Gohan yells, sending a small ki blast into the gun, melting the barrel with its heat.  
  
"How in the world?" Videl gasps. But Gohan is already moving fast to disarm the other crooks and knocking them out. It only took enough time to blink twice. And Videl does just that after he has taken the crooks out.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you miss Videl," Gohan says before flying off. He picks up speed so that Videl couldn't possibly follow him.   
  
  
~Later at school, during lunch~  
  
"He did what?" Erasa gasps. Videl was telling them what happened during the heist earlier.  
  
"He sent some sort of ball of light at the gun and the gun melted," Videl repeats.  
  
"It had to be some sort of trick," Sharpner snorts.  
  
"I don't know," Videl says, "it looked pretty real and how else could he have melted the gun?"  
  
"Maybe is was all a setup?" Erasa asks.  
  
"I doubt it," Videl says, "why would Saiyaman go through all that trouble just to look good?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to be popular like your dad," Sharpner says.  
  
"If that's the case, then he should wait till the upcoming tournament and fight my dad there," Videl says.  
  
"What tournament?" Gohan asks.  
  
"The Tenkaichi Budoukai, the Supreme World Martial Arts Tournament," Videl responds, "there's another tournament in a few months. Dad and I have been training to compete."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know about the tournament," Gohan suggests, "I mean, I sure didn't know about it."  
  
"Gohan, you are a nerd," Sharpner says, "nerds have no interest in physical sports like martial arts."  
  
"Gohan's not a nerd, Sharpner," Erasa scolds.  
  
"Sure he is," Sharpner protests, "look at him! I'll bet his mom dresses him."  
  
"No, she just picks out my clothes because she claims I have no fashion sense," Gohan replies innocently, "and if I don't do what she says, I don't get dinner."  
  
Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl all wince at that punishment. From the way they had seen Gohan eat, no dinner was about as bad as it could get for him.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Pegaro says.  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. Kawada," Gohan says.  
  
"I told you Gohan, its Pegaro outside of the classroom," Pegaro says with a sigh.  
  
"If my mom found out, I'd get no dinner for a week and I'd have to baby-sit Goten and Trunks for a month," Gohan replies.  
  
Pegaro winces. "Okay, the no dinner for a week would be bad enough for you. But having to baby-sit your little brother and his best friend after school for a month? That's inhuman!"  
  
"Your telling me," Gohan grumbles, "I'd still trying to find my favorite picture of dad from the last time I had to baby-sit those two little heathens."  
  
"Oh, come on Gohan, it can't be that bad," Erasa says gently.  
  
"You haven't met his little brother or his little brother's best friend," Pegaro chides, "those two can be like a pair of monsters when left unsupervised for more than a few seconds."  
  
"I normally just tie them up," Gohan says, "or if they wiggle out of the ropes, I tell them that I'll recommend to Trunks dad that they want some intense training with him for the next month or so."  
  
"Gohan, they're just little kids!" Pegaro says, shocked, "Trunks' dad would nearly kill them in training. At least, that's the impression I got when I met him when I came over to your house for dinner last night."  
  
"Oh, he would," Gohan says with a surprisingly devilish grin. The grin unnerves Sharpner, Erasa, and even Videl. This was a totally different side of Gohan that they were seeing!  
  
"Then why would you suggest such a thing?" Pegaro demands.  
  
"The threat is enough to keep even those two obedient for an entire night," Gohan replies.  
  
Pegaro chuckles. "Let me guess: that wasn't you first threat to them, was it?"   
  
"Nope," Gohan replies, "my first threat was no dinner for them."  
  
"How in the world could that not work?" Pegaro asks, "those two each eat almost as much as you do and their not even half your age!"  
  
"They know how to hunt for their own food," Gohan replies, "plus they have several stashes of dried food hidden all over. I sometimes raid them when I'm hungry and mom's off visiting a friend or grandpa."  
  
"What, can't you cook?" Sharpner asks scornfully, "it seems you can do just about everything else that requires a lot of brainpower."  
  
"I can't cook to save my life," Gohan replies with a wry grin, "literally."  
  
"I can believe that," Pegaro says, "so Gohan, what were you talking about before I arrived?"  
  
"We were talking about a heist a bunch of robbers tried earlier today," Erasa says, "Saiyaman showed up and melted one of the guns with a strange ball of light."  
  
"I remember hearing about something like that from one of the previous Tenkaichi Budoukai's," Pegaro remarks, "if it is what I think it is, it is called a ki attack. The previous champion, Goku, was a master at such techniques."  
  
"My dad said that he was a trickster and couldn't fight," Videl says. Gohan tenses.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Pegaro says, "after all, he was supposed to be taught by Master Roshi, the greatest martial arts master of all time."  
  
"He couldn't beat Hecule," Sharpner says, "besides, if they were so tough, why didn't they appear at the last tournament?"  
  
"Who knows?" Pegaro replies, "maybe they had a good reason. Say, how many of you recall when those aliens landed 10 years ago?"  
  
"I remember it a bit," Videl says, "Earth's Special Forces, led by Captain Yajirobe, fought off a pair of aliens who were bent on destroying the world or something."  
  
"Do you remember the names of those fighters?" Pegaro inquires.  
  
"I remember a couple of them," Erasa says, "there was a guy named Tenshinhan, who was a previous winner of the Tenkaichi Budoukai, a guy named Yamcha who is a famous baseball player and a longtime competitor in the tournament like Tenshinhan. There was also supposed to be the young emperor Chiao Tzu. Then there was Krillin, a short bald man who had been competing since he was 13. There was also supposed to be a guy by the name of Goku."  
  
"Probably the same guy who won the previous tournament," Pegaro says.  
  
"Maybe," Erasa says, "there were a couple of others as I recall. One of them was supposed to be the Demon King Piccolo. The last person the camera's caught was a little boy."  
  
"Wow Erasa, I never knew you had such a memory," Videl says, obviously impressed.  
  
Erasa blushes. "What can I say? I like the news."  
  
"There goes that ditzy blonde appearance," Pegaro chuckles, "I'm glad I didn't take for what you appeared to be."  
  
"Thank you," Erasa giggles.  
  
"So, whats this about another tournament?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Well, there's another Supreme Martial Arts Tournament in a few months," Videl explains, "my dad and I are both competing in it. And since school is let out for the day of, the day before, and the day after the tournament I won't need a permission slip to skip school for those days."  
  
"Think you'll win?" Pegaro asks.  
  
"Me beat my dad?" Videl scoffs, "if anyone can beat him, its me. He told me himself."  
  
"But do you think you'll win?" Pegaro asks again.  
  
"Maybe," Videl says, "you never know what can happen in a martial arts tournament. I may be able to get my dad in a ring out if I'm lucky."  
  
"Beating Hercule through a ring out is a cheap way to win," Sharpner says, "you wouldn't be able to beat him in a real fight."  
  
'I wouldn't be too sure about that,' Gohan smirks to himself, 'Videl is stronger than her dad and he knows it. He probably lies even to himself about it, but deep down I'm sure he knows that she's stronger than him.'  
  
"So, um, Pegaro, what made you decide to go into teaching?" Videl asks.  
  
"Well, I never had much of an education myself," Pegaro says, "but after I met Gohan and saw how smart he was from all the studying his mom made him do, it made me want to better myself. It took me a while, but within a year after I met Gohan I was finishing up my education and learning how to be a teacher. This is my first teaching job."  
  
"What other kinds of jobs have you done?" Erasa asks.  
  
"Practically everything," Pegaro says, "from unloading trucks to driving them, to even carrying drugs for a drug cartel. Though once I found out what I was carrying I turned them all in to the police."  
  
"Oh really?" Videl asks.  
  
"Yeah," Pegaro says, "but I got lucky that they were just an amateur racket and not very professional. They all have life in prison with no chance for parole so I don't have to worry about any retribution unless one of them gets out."  
  
"And even if they do get out, you have Videl here to help protect you," Sharpner says.  
  
"I don't really need anyone's help protecting myself unless they have guns," Pegaro says.  
  
"Yeah, Pegaro's tough," Gohan says, "he's always been tough. A guy to look up to in terms of strength."  
  
"Yeah right," Shjarpner snorts, "he's probably as much a nerd as you are Gohan."  
  
"Gohan's not a nerd!" Erasa asserts.  
  
"Yeah Sharpner," Videl says, "he's a lot cooler than you are."  
  
At hearing that, Gohan blushes slightly.   
  
"Well, its almost time for the rest of the school day to continue," Pegaro says, "see you tomorrow."  
  
  
Out in space, something approaches the Earth. At a glance, it appears like nothing is there. But if the observer drew closer, they would see themselves or the craft they were in reflected right back at them.   
  
The ship is coated with a mirror-like substance to protect the people within it. Years ago their home planet was taken over by the diabolical Frieza and his henchmen. Now however, years after Frieza's death, they have come to a planet that they think might receive them. They are tired of running. A group of traveler's who were heading for the planet Namek had given them the coordinates for their home planet, but a slight miscalculation threw them over a decade off course. Nearly eleven years, in fact.  
  
But now they had finally found a planet similar enough to theirs to inhabit. The only question was would they be accepted by the people already inhabiting the planet Earth.  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Not as long as the previous chapter, but I just couldn't come up with anything. Still, I think I did fairly good. Please tell me what you think of this story in a review. 


	5. Chapter Four: Classroom Chaos

It was a quiet day in Satan City. No criminals were on the move, no speeders or reckless drivers, nothing. It made Gohan nervous, to tell the truth. He had gotten into the routine of helping Videl out and then trying to keep her from figuring out who the Great Saiyaman was behind the mask.  
  
"Gohan, is my class boring you?" Pegaro asks.  
  
Gohan jolts up out of his silent reverie. "Uh, no Mr. Kawada. Just thinking."  
  
"Okay then," Pegaro says, "now read page 114 out of your science book. Read the portion about anti-matter and its components."  
  
"Yes sir," Gohan says, picking up his science book, "anti-matter is matter composed of counter-parts to ordinary matter, antiprotons instead of instead of protons, positrons instead of electrons, and antineutrons instead of neutrons. Positrons are positively charged particles having the same mass and magnitude of charge as an electron. An antiproton is a particle equal in mass but opposite in charge to a proton."  
  
"Wouldn't that make it an electron?" Sharpner interrupts.  
  
"Sharpner, I am glad that you are paying attention, but an electron has a lot less mass than a proton," Pegaro says sternly, "please continue Gohan."  
  
"Yes sir," Gohan says, "an antineutron is an uncharged particle of mass equal to that of a neutron but having a magnetic moment in the opposite direction."  
  
"Thank you Gohan," Pegaro says, "now, can someone tell me what some of the hypothetical uses of anti-matter are? Videl?"  
  
"Well, it has been said that a spaceship powered by anti-matter would have no need of fuel and could travel at nearly light speeds," Videl says.  
  
'Actually, if the circuits are made of a super conductive material and are put in a proper alignment, the ship can travel at faster than light speeds and create a barrier that keeps it from turning into light,' Gohan thinks smugly.  
  
"Very good," Pegaro says, "can someone tell me the dangers of using anti-matter to power something? Or simply the danger's of it existing with regular matter? Erasa? Can you answer that question?"  
  
"No sir," Erasa says, "I can't."  
  
"Okay," Pegaro says.   
  
He turns to face the chalkboard and begins writing on it. "The main danger of having anti-matter in contact with regular matter is that they cannot co-exist. When anti-matter and regular matter come in contact with each other they react violently."  
  
'Kinda like dad and Vegeta,' Gohan smirks to himself, 'mostly on Vegeta's part though.'  
  
Pegaro continues. "It has bee hypothesized that 30 grams of anti-matter can knock a planet the size of Earth out of its orbit due to the resulting explosion. The crater created by such an explosion would be so large that you would need a telescope to see across it."  
  
"That's big," Erasa gasps.  
  
Pegaro agrees. "Yes, Erasa, it is. Now, can anyone tell me how scientists can experiment with anti-matter without it killing them and everyone else with it?"  
  
Gohan spoke up. "They create a barrier that separates the anti-matter from regular matter."  
  
"Precisely," Pegaro says, "now, I have asked a famous scientist to come and speak to you about anti-matter. Class, I am pleased to present to you Mrs. Bulma Briefs."  
  
At that precise moment, Gohan felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He hadn't felt Vegeta's ki signature, or Trunks'. Those two were apparently sparring in Vegeta's Gravity Chamber. But if Bulma called on him, there went his social life. He had seen what being Hercule's daughter did to Videl. Being a close personal friend of Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation was sure to ruin his life.  
  
Sure enough, Bulma walked in. And she wasn't alone. Her half-senile father was with her, cat on his shoulder and all. Gohan mutters his dread.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Briefs?" Pegaro asks, "who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is my dad," Bulma replies, "I needed an assistant and he's the best one for the job."  
  
"What about you're, um, husband?" Pegaro asks hesitantly.  
  
"I can't pull him away from his training long enough for something like this," Bulma replies dryly, "now, what am I demonstrating again?"  
  
"Anti-matter," Pegaro replies.  
  
Gohan slowly sinks into his seat, sending up silent prayer's up to any and all higher beings that watched over the universe that neither Bulma or her dad noticed him.  
  
"Oh yeah, that," Bulma says, "now this is definitely a subject I have worked with. At the main Capsule Corps building, which is also my home, our backup generator is a 0.01 gram of isolated anti-matter. It also runs the power to its own field generator so we don't risk death as much as we would."  
  
"You mean to say that you have actually harnessed anti-matter?" Videl demands.  
  
"Oh yes, it is quite a remarkable substance, really," Mr. Briefs says, "it was my daughter who thought up how to harness it. Quite remarkable."  
  
"Thanks dad," Bulma says, "now, I couldn't exactly bring a bit of anti-matter to show you due to the hazards. However, I do have several simulations to show you. Some, I must tell you, are still in the process of experimentation."  
  
Bulma puts a tape in the VCR and Pegaro turns off the lights.  
  
The video goes on to show several different ways that they were experimenting with anti-matter at Capsule Corps.   
  
After the presentation, Bulma turns to the class.  
  
"Any questions?" she asks.  
  
A student raises his hand. "You with the glasses."  
  
"Why is it that Capsule Corps is experimenting with anti-matter? Shouldn't that be the job of a government funded science facility?"  
  
"We are more advanced than the government," Bulma replies, "and they view it as too dangerous for practical use. My dad and I agree, but we also see the potential and risk it. We don't put any employees in danger. We do all the experimentation ourselves. Sometimes my husband helps though."  
  
Erasa raises her hand.  
  
"Um, the blonde with the green tank top."  
  
"Where is your husband?"  
  
Bulma frowns. "I couldn't get him out of his private training facility to come. He figured that if any guys eyed me up too much, I'd tell him and then he could hunt them down at his leisure where I couldn't scold him. Um, is there someone in the seat beside you? It looks like there is, but it appears they're slumped in their seat."  
  
Gohan groans. Now he was in trouble.  
  
"Oh, that's just Gohan," Erasa says, "I don't know why he's sinking down in his seat though."  
  
Bulma's eyes widen in an almost unholy gleam. "SON GOHAN, WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Bulma sounded like a perfect imitation of Chichi.  
  
Gohan shoots up. "Mom I'm not gonna be late!" He then looks around and sees where he is and blushes furiously.  
  
"Bulma, I thought I told you to quite that?!" Gohan demands.  
  
Bulma just laughs. "Sorry Gohan, I just couldn't resist. Now, did you pay attention at all during the presentation?"  
  
"Bulma, I've helped you catalogue some of those experiments," Gohan replies, "of course I know them."  
  
The class was starring wide-eyed at Gohan as he exchanged words with Bulma Briefs, the richest woman in the world.   
  
"Gohan, my boy," Mr. Briefs says cheerfully, "why haven't you and Goten dropped by lately?"  
  
"Sorry sir," Gohan replies, "Goten brought home another baby dinosaur, so mom's grounded him. I can imagine that Trunks is getting into mischief on his own for the time being, huh?"  
  
"Actually, he's been staying pretty quiet," Bulma says thoughtfully, "I guess since he doesn't have you're little brother to blame it on, he doesn't want to risk Vegeta's wrath."  
  
"I remember how he was after they replaced his shampoo with that hair dye," Gohan chuckles, "are you sure he destroyed all the negatives to the pictures and the pictures themselves?"   
  
"As much as I would love a keepsake of Vegeta with pink hair, he's unbearable enough to live with as it is so I let him destroy them all," Bulma says, "besides, we do have those photos of when they pulled that same trick on you."  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan whines, blushes beet red at the giggles of all the girls in the class.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but Vegeta asked me to find some way to embarrass you if I saw you while I was here," Bulma giggles, "he said he'd take me and Trunks out on a picnic if   
I did."  
  
"He did, did he?" Gohan growls, "maybe I outta pay him a visit after school today."  
  
"Actually, he thought of that," Bulma says, "so he said he'd take us on the picnic immediately after school. And he'd tell your mom if you did anything to interrupt it."  
  
Gohan winces. "Damn him."  
  
Gohan's swearing catches the entire class off guard.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now," Bulma says, "and Mr. Kawada? I'd recommend Gohan having extra assignments during lunch time for swearing in class."  
  
"He should know better," Pegaro agrees, "Gohan, you have a ten page essay on proper language and etiquette during lunch and you may not go to lunch until it is turned in to me."  
  
"Well, see you guys," Bulma says, "and Pegaro? Call me if you have any other science presentations in mind."  
  
"I do have something in mind," Pegaro says, "I'll just have Gohan relay it to you when he goes over to your home to get revenge on Vegeta."  
  
"Okay," Bulma says cheerily.  
  
"By everyone," Mr. Briefs says, waving to the class as he and Bulma head out the door.  
  
  
It didn't take long for Gohan to finish his essay, but there wasn't much time for him to get anything to eat.  
  
"So Gohan, why didn't you tell us you knew the Briefs?" Erasa asks.  
  
"You never asked and I never really thought much about it," Gohan replies as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.   
  
"You never really thought much about knowing the Briefs?" Sharpner asks, "figures a country boy like you would think like that."  
  
"No, its just that Bulma was an old friend of my dads," Gohan replies, "and I've known her since I was five and a half. She's babysat me on multiple occasions."  
  
"What was that about pink hair?" Sharpner snickers.  
  
"Actually, Trunks and my little brother just pulled the same trick on me," Gohan replies with a blush, "I had blue hair for months. I finally got the coloring out a couple days before I enrolled here at Orange Star High."  
  
"I think you'd look great in blue hair," Erasa giggles.  
  
"My mom sure didn't," Gohan says, "she put Goten and Trunks on bread and water rations until the dye finally came out of my hair."  
  
"Do they eat like you do?" Videl asks.  
  
"If the three of us had an eating contest, I'd put my money on either Trunks or Goten because they're still growing boys and need food to grow up healthy and strong," gohan replies.  
  
"They both eat like you?" Erasa asks, stunned.  
  
"Like I said, they eat more," Gohan replies, "but my mom cooked a feast for Goten when the hair dye dried out and I'm sure Vegeta continuously snuck food to his son so he wouldn't starve. He considers himself a prince and Trunks is his heir."  
  
"Why would he consider himself a prince?" Sharpner demands.  
  
"That's how arrogant he is," Gohan replies, "and if you injure his pride, he'll try to kill you, if he doesn't kill you."  
  
"He's killed people before?" Videl asks, mortified that Gohan would talk so casually about a friend of his killing people.  
  
"Not since he married Bulma," Gohan replies, "and those that I know he killed before he married her deserved to die. At least most of them. He really should get a job as an executioner for a couple of prisons. That way he might get killing out of his blood when it comes to ogling his wife. And Sharpner, I'm fairly sure Bulma saw you ogling her."  
  
"Like her husband would actually try anything," Sharpner snorts.  
  
"He's tried to kill me on no less than five occasions," Gohan replies, "and me he likes."  
  
"Why don't you file a lawsuit with him?" Sharpner asks.  
  
"Because if he seriously tries to kill me my mom will knock him out with a frying pan," Gohan replies flatly, "and after that Bulma will borrow it from my mom and hit him with it herself."  
  
"Lot of good that'll do you if he actually did kill you," Sharpner says.  
  
"You never know," Gohan says, "can we go over to less depressing topics?"  
  
"Sure," Erasa says, "so tell me, how did a country kid like you get to know the Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"She was a friend of my dad for years," Gohan replies, "she was out hunting for a treasure and came across him. He had been living on his own since his grandpa, who had simply found him in the wilderness, was killed fighting a monster. She took him with her, since he was abnormally strong for an eleven year old kid. Eventually he met my mom. From what mom tells me, it was love at first sight for her. For dad, well, lets just say that even eight years later when they finally got married he thought a honeymoon was a kind of food."  
  
Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl all burst out laughing.  
  
"You're not serious, are you Gohan?" Erasa manages between giggles.  
  
"I'm dead serious," Gohan says, "and my little brother is too much like dad in that regard. Mom says he's as clueless as my dad is about everything except martial arts."  
  
"So, your dad is into martial arts?" Videl asks. Gohan rarely mentioned his family at all. This was likely the most open they'll ever get him.  
  
"He's been in martial arts practically his entire life," Gohan replies, "from the time he as old enough to learn how to walk he was taught martial arts. By the time he was twelve he was in the semi-finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"You mean the Junior Division, right?" Videl asks.  
  
"Junior Division?" Gohan asks, "there's a Junior Division now?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Videl asks, "it's for kids sixteen and under. It was supposed to be dominated by the older competitors, but I won the last championship, just like my dad won the adult division title."  
  
"Wow," Gohan says, "we didn't even know they had instated a Junior Division. Dad probably wouldn't have even gotten a challenge from any of the kids you fought."  
  
"I sure didn't get a challenge," Videl grumbles, "I felt ashamed to take the title. None of the others were even serious fighters of any sort."  
  
"Well, dad and his best friend Krillin both competed," Gohan continues, "Krillin got to the semi-finals but lost to the guy who became champion. Dad made it to the finals."  
  
"Krillin?" Erasa asks, "that was the name of one of those people on Earth's Special Forces. And he was a competitor in the Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Probably the same guy," Gohan replies, "short guy with no hair?"  
  
"That would be him," Erasa says, "so, you're dad was best friends with a member of Earth's Special Forces, huh?"  
  
"What was your dads name?" Videl asks.  
  
"Goku," Gohan replies simply, knowing he could not get around this.  
  
"You're dad is the martial arts legend Son Goku?" Videl gasps.  
  
"I guess," Gohan replies, "I know I've always looked up to him. Of course, what son doesn't look up to his dad. Trunks looks up to his dad as if he was the greatest thing since the invention of cooked food, or food not cooked by his mom at least."  
  
"Trunks wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Briefs son, would it?" Erasa asks.  
  
"Yep," Gohan replies.  
  
"So Gohan, did your dad teach you any martial arts?" Videl asks.  
  
"Look at him!" Sharpner snorts, "does he look like someone who would take martial arts of any sort?"  
  
"No, dad never really taught me anything," Gohan replies, mostly truthfully, "mom didn't want me to be a fighter. She was afraid that if I did, I'd try and go and take on something like the Red Ribbon Army on my own like dad did."  
  
"The Red Ribbon Army was the biggest criminal organization in the last century," Videl says, "why did your dad take on the Red Ribbon Army?"  
  
"I really don't know," Gohan replies, "I asked Krillin about it once and he said that he was making them pay for killing the dad of one of his new friends. One thing you could always say about my dad: he didn't like seeing his friends hurt. He was the most easygoing guy in the world, but hurt one of his friends and not even Piccolo Daimou could stop him. And he couldn't."  
  
"You're dad not only took on the Red Ribbon Army, but the evil Piccolo Daimou as well?" Videl gasps.  
  
"Took them both on and won," Gohan replies as he finishes up his sandwich, "the Piccolo he fought in the tournament that he won was actually the son of Piccolo Daimou. He killed Piccolo Daimou in their final battle."  
  
"A boy did that?" Videl asks.  
  
"A twelve year old boy who had trained under some of the greatest martial arts masters to ever live," Gohan corrects, "he once completed a form of training in three days what it took Master Roshi three years to do."  
  
"That's pretty impressive," Videl comments, "what kind of training is it?"  
  
"It was pretty difficult, from what dad told me," Gohan says, "he didn't say much else. Not many have heard of the master who taught him, and dad was only the second person to ever complete the training. I don't know if anyone else ever completed that training afterwards though. Now, lets get to the next class."  
  
Suddenly, Gohan was no longer any more open than he normally was.   
  
  
~~~  
  
So, how was that? Like it? Hate it? Already hiring a hit squad to take me out before I write any more? Please tell me in a review. 


	6. Chapter Five: Evil Teachers and Alien En...

A week later, Gohan walks into the science classroom and sits down. Pegaro had yet to arrive.  
  
He decides to ask Erasa where Pegaro was. "Hey guys, where's mister Kawada?"  
  
"He's home sick today," Erasa replies, "we have a substitute teacher today."  
  
Suddenly, a thin man with a mustache and a small blue afro walks into the room. He was carrying what appeared to be a whip in his right hand.  
  
"Greetings class, I am your substitute teacher," the man says, "my name is Mr. Shuu. Now, I will not tolerate any horseplay or inattentiveness. I have permission from every school board on the planet to use my whip if I deem it necessary. Now, I will go through the roll to find out who is here and who is not."  
  
Videl raises her hand.  
  
"Um, yes, miss? What is it?"  
  
"What happened to Mr. Kawada?"  
  
"He caught the flu," Mr. Shuu replies, "now, I will go through the roll."  
  
Slowly, Mr. Shuu goes through the roll, making mental notes of who sat where and who was absent.   
  
"Satan, Videl,"  
  
"Here."  
  
His eyes widen at the next name.  
  
"S- Son, Go- Gohan."  
  
"Here, Mr. Shuu," Gohan replies, wondering what was up.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have had me for a tutor at one point, would you?" Mr. Shuu asks.  
  
Gohan lets his thoughts drift back to when before his dad came back from space. He recalls a tutor who used a whip on him to try and make him obey.  
  
"That was you," Gohan exclaims, "I thought you'd still be running after my mom threw you out my bedroom window."  
  
Mr. Shuu tightens up. He hastily bows and begins to talk rapidly as he edges for the door. "I am terribly sorry but it appears that I cannot be your teacher today. Son Gohan will be your student teacher for today, because he was already ahead of all of you when I tutored him ten years ago. You will get some extra credit for this Gohan. Now, I must be going. Ta ta!"  
  
With that, Mr. Shuu bolts out the classroom door screaming something about evil demon mothers and monster children.  
  
Gohan sweatdrips at Mtr. Shuu's reaction. That had not gone well. Not well at all.  
  
"Gohan," Videl asks, her voice dangerously low.  
  
Gohan chuckles nervously. "Well, you see, years ago my mom decided that I wasn't working hard enough at my studies so she hired me a tutor. He worked me hard, using that whip just about all the time. But he was always polite whenever my mom was around. Finally, she was around at one point when he insulted my dad. My mom loves my dad as much as she loves life itself. That was Mr. Shuu's biggest mistake. He called dad a brainless oaf who left his children and cared nothing for his family. At that point I was ready to strangle him myself. Mom then calmly walked over to my bedroom window and opened it. Then she grabbed Mr. Shuu and threw him out the window. When he got back up, he yelled something about suing but then mom chased him off our property. We own quite a large amount of acreage and our house is in the middle of it. Mom chased him for more than four miles before she finally stopped. She let a wild boar do the rest, I think."  
  
Videl and Erasa giggle at that while Sharpner laughs as well.   
  
"Well, Gohan, are you gonna teach or just sit there all day?" Erasa asks.  
  
"I guess I will," Gohan says with a sigh.   
  
Gohan walks down in front of the class. "Okay guys, I'm gonna keep today's lesson as a simple recap of yesterday's lesson. If you work with me, it should only take half an hour at the least. An hour at the most. And I'll try to put everything in terms that everyone can understand."  
  
The class seems to agree and they open their books to the previous lesson.  
  
  
Later at lunch, Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl all sit at their table, talking.  
  
"So, Gohan, are there any other tutors that your mom terrorized?" Erasa asks.  
  
"No, after Mr. Shuu she decided she'd just crack down harder on me herself," Gohan replies, "I almost preferred Mr. Shuu after that."  
  
"He looked like he wasn't just afraid of the memory of your mom, but of you as well," Videl remarks.  
  
"He was," Gohan replies with a small smirk, "he insulted dad before mom came into the room and I broke his whip in half. I walked towards him slowly with the intent of doing the same to him when mom came in."  
  
"You were gonna attack your tutor?" Erasa says, aghast.  
  
"Hey, he insulted my dad," Gohan replies indignantly, "I wouldn't care if you're Kami, if you insult my dad I'll make you wish you had never been born."  
  
"You were close to your dad, weren't you?" Videl asks. The tone of her voice suggested that such a relationship was foreign to her.  
  
"I would have died for him if I had to," Gohan replies.  
  
"I wish I felt like that for my dad," Videl says wistfully.  
  
"But you're dad's Hercule, the guy who defeated Cell and the World Champion of Martial Arts!" Erasa exclaims.  
  
"And he's hardly paid any attention to me since he beat Cell," Videl replies dryly, "he let the fame completely go to his head. I can hardly stand him anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Gohan replies, "but since when has being the World Champion of Martial Arts been a multi-media spectacle?"  
  
"You mean it didn't use to be?" Videl asks.  
  
"Videl, before your dad won only hardcore martial arts fans attended the events and only truly serious martial artists competed," Erasa replies, "in fact, you could even say he's a buffoon compared to some of the previous contestants, not to mention the champions."  
  
"Erasa, why are you so interested in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Sharpner asks.  
  
"Well, the announcer is a cousin of mine," Erasa replies, "he says I have the perfect personality to take his place when he retires after a couple more tournaments have taken place."  
  
"That's interesting," Gohan says, "you're definitely the kind of girl who can go far in a business like that."  
  
"You know, my cousin is always mourning the way things have turned out in the world of martial arts," Erasa says, "he keeps insisting that all of the contestants at the last tournament would've gotten the floors mopped with them against some of the competitors that he'd seen."  
  
"Tell him that Son Goku's son agrees with him," Gohan says, "I may be able to talk Krillin or Yamcha into competing in the next tournament. Maybe Tien will compete."  
  
"You know Krillin and Yamcha, the famous martial artists?" Erasa demands.  
  
"Krillin trained under Master Roshi with my dad," Gohan replies, "they've been friends ever since, though Krillin has never been as strong as my dad and freely admits it. As for Yamcha, well, I've never found out how he came to know Yamcha, but they are great friends."  
  
"Does he knows any other great martial artists?" Videl asks.  
  
"Well, he was a good friend of Tenshinhan, the guy who beat him for the second tournament that he entered," Gohan replies, "and I'm named after his grandpa, who also studied under Master Roshi."  
  
"Hey, I seem to recall an amazing martial artist named Gohan who lived several years ago," Videl says, "dad said that he would have been a great challenge for him if he was still alive and not so old."  
  
"Dad said that his grandpa was one of the strongest martial artists that he had ever seen," Gohan chuckles, "he was one of the greatest martial artists to ever live."  
  
"You're not only named after a great martial artist, but he's your great-grandfather?" Videl demands.  
  
"I was named after him because after three hours of trying to come up with a name, I shut up from crying whenever the name 'Gohan' was mentioned," Gohan replies, "it was my grandpa who realized that while mom was yelling at dad for wanting to go fishing while I was lying there nameless."  
  
"Your dad didn't actually do that, did he?" Erasa giggles.  
  
"He did," Gohan sighs, "dad could be so dense at times. But he was a good man. There was absolutely no evil in his heart. The thought of deception was completely foreign to him. He spared a guy who had sworn to kill him just because he thought that he could change. He always tried to see the good in people."  
  
"Sounds like a complete idiot," Sharpner says scornfully. Gohan's eyes flash dangerously.  
  
"Sharpner, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that," Gohan says, his voice dangerous and low.  
  
"And if I said it again?" Sharpner demands.  
  
"Then I'LL kick your butt," Videl says, "you should apologize to Gohan."  
  
"It's alright Videl," Gohan says, standing up, "as long as he says nothing else like that ever again."  
  
Gohan walks out of the lunchroom to head for the next class.  
  
  
Later, after school, Gohan is walking home when Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all rush by.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Gohan asks.  
  
"An alien spaceship just landed in front of city hall," Videl replies, "the police want me to come and help control everything and take care of them in case their hostile."  
  
"We're going because we want to see the aliens," Erasa says.  
  
'What now?' Gohan groans mentally, 'guess I'd better go along in case something happens. I'm not sensing any powerful ki readings, so either these guys are fakes, know how to suppress their ki, or they just aren't that strong. If they're not strong and they have intents of invading, then they'll get a big surprise in the form of me.'  
  
Gohan hurries after his three schoolmates to city hall.  
  
  
Upon arriving at the city hall, Gohan spots an oddly familiar ship. The surface of it was mirror-like. It reflected things so perfectly that it would have made perfect camouflage out in space. The basic shape of the ship was like a hot air balloon.   
  
A doorway opens close to the bottom of the ship and out comes several humanoid figures. In fact, they appeared to be human. And they were packing some serious firepower. They wore varied outfit, but their leader was what caught Gohan's attention. It was black, spiky, and very wavy. Beside him stood a man with long black hair and a scar on his left cheek. And they seemed very familiar to Gohan.  
  
"People of Earth, we mean you no harm," the leader says. Gohan takes a quick mental check and notices that all of their guns were either holstered or in a position of 'truce'.   
  
"We have come to your planet because our planet was conquered by an evil space tyrant. We learned about a year ago that this tyrant was killed and his empire shattered beyond repair, so we started looking for a new planet to call home. We chose this planet because it is very much like our own was. We cannot go to our own planet because the reason it was conquered was so that it could be sold to another race, and this other race is far too strong for us to defeat so we have chosen a new world."  
  
"We met some people from this planet many years ago when they were traveling in space to help some friends," the man with the scar says, "but we lost the coordinates that they had given us and we had to backtrack their ship's path. This has taken us some time to do."  
  
"And now you think you can just waltz in and take over?" Videl asks angrily.  
  
"No, we come in peace," the alien leader says firmly, "we have no intention of hostility."  
  
"Then why the weapons?" Videl snaps.  
  
"We have been on edge way too long," the man with the scar says, "and we could not be sure that the Earthlings we met were a good representation of your race."  
  
"I suggest you leave," Videl says, her eyes like ice, "we have enough problems on Earth without aliens ruining it. We've had nothing but bad run-ins with aliens for the last ten years."  
  
"And yet you're still around," the man with the scar says mockingly.  
  
"Why you!" Videl growls before crouching into a stance, ready to leap at the man with the scar. The guy with scar the scar reaches for his gun.  
  
"Bund, don't!" the leader commands. At that moment, everything clicks in Gohan's mind. But he barely has time to react before Bund fires on Videl.  
  
Without thinking, Gohan reaches out with his right hand and grabs the bullet before it would hit Videl. He glares at the leader of the aliens as they look at him in wonder. Videl was frozen in place in shock.  
  
"You really should try and reign him in Zeshin," Gohan says with a smirk. He opens his hand and the bullet falls to the ground, still burning hot. "And I can't believe you lost the coordinates we gave you."  
  
  
~~  
  
For those of you who might be wondering, Mr. Shuu showed up during the first episode of the Trunks Saga. I doubt all of what I described here was accurate, but it all came down to the same end. Zeshin, Bund, and the alien craft are from the Namek Saga, when Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan were traveling to Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish their friends back. And sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was the best way I could think of ending this chapter. 


	7. Chapter Six: Talking about Aliens

"You were one of those Earthlings we came across?" Zeshin asks, disbelieving.  
  
"I was the kid," Gohan replies, "my companions were a short bald guy not much taller than I was then and a woman with blue hair. She piloted your ship through an asteroid field."  
  
"It is you," Zeshin chuckles, "what was your name again? It's been over a decade, after all."  
  
"My name is Gohan," Gohan replies, "and it has been a while."  
  
"Please come into the ship so we can talk," Zeshin says, "perhaps you can help us come up with a way to show the people of Earth that we just wish to live a peaceful life."  
  
"Sure," Gohan says and starts walking towards the spaceship.  
  
Videl finally recovers from the shock of a bullet being stopped just inches from her face. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turns to face her. "Um, what is it Videl?"  
  
"How in the world do you know these people?" Videl demands. Sharpner and Erasa still weren't over the fact that Gohan had stopped a bullet.  
  
"It's a long, and I do mean long, story that I'll have to tell you some other time," Gohan says before walking into the spaceship. Zeshin and Bund follow him inside.  
  
"Hey wait!" Videl calls out.   
  
Zeshin stops and turns to face Videl. "Sorry miss, but right now we're only letting Gohan in until we can determine if we truly will be welcome on this planet."  
  
With that, Zeshin turns and heads into the spaceship.  
  
  
An hour later, Gohan walks out of the ship, only to be pounced on by the media.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone!" Gohan yells as he tries to fight through the mob.   
  
"Hey Gohan!" a voice from above calls out. Gohan looks up to see Videl in her jetcopter with a rope ladder off the side. "Climb up!"  
  
Gohan grabs the rope ladder and climbs up quickly. He could have just flown away, but that would have opened up questions he definitely did not want to answer.  
  
"Thanks Videl," Gohan says as he climbs into the side seat of the jetcopter.  
  
"Want me to take you home?" Videl asks.  
  
"No, I have somewhere else to go with the arrival of Zeshin and his people," Gohan says, "if you can take me to West City, to the Capsule Corps building, I would appreciate it."  
  
"West City is like a hundred miles from here," Videl says, "of course, I can make it in about half an hour in my jepcopter. But why the Capsule Corps building?"  
  
"To see Bulma," Gohan replies. Videl does a double-take, but then remembers that Bulma is a friend of Gohan's.  
  
"Besides," Gohan continues, "she's like to see those guys again, even if when we first met them they held us at gunpoint."  
  
"How exactly did you meet them?" Videl asks, curious.  
  
"Well, me and one of my dad's friend, Krillin, was helping her with a spaceship she was tinkering on," Gohan begins, "there was a malfunction and we got shot up into space. Luckily, the place was fully stocked with food and everything. It took us a couple of days before we were able to get the navigation systems up and running properly."  
  
"You can't get too far from Earth in a spaceship, Gohan," Videl says, "not in just a couple of days."  
  
"This ship had the drive system from an alien spacecraft Bulma had found," Gohan replies, "we passed Jupiter after an hour."  
  
"An hour?" Videl gapes, "that's incredible."  
  
"Well, we ended up getting pulled into that same ship that's parked at city hall right now," Gohan continues, "we were greeted with guns. They thought we could be minion's of the man who stole their planet from them and sold it to the highest bidder. They thought we were some of that guys employees after they saw how strong Krillin was."  
  
"Who's Krillin?" Videl asks.  
  
"Remember that guy Erasa mentioned who had been in previous Tenkaichi Budoukai's?" Gohan asks, "him. He trained with my dad when they were kids, so that's how I know him. I didn't meet any of my dads friends until I was five and a half. They didn't even know dad had a kid at all until he introduced me. They thought he was babysitting me before dad introduced me!"  
  
Videl laughs at that. "Sounds like your dad had some interesting friends."  
  
"Definitely," Gohan chuckles, "some of them are too strange to talk about. One of them is a talking, shapeshifting pig that talks. Another is a floating cat that can do the same."  
  
"Now that's unbelievable," Videl says.  
  
"Well, better a shapeshifting pig than a perverted old man like dad's old sensei, Master Roshi," Gohan says humorously.  
  
"The greatest martial arts master to ever live, a pervert?" Videl asks.  
  
"Let me put it this way," Gohan says, "if he met you, you'd punch his lights out before five words even leave his mouth."  
  
"That bad?" Videl asks.  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that he taught my dad, and my mom's dad, not to mention dad's grandpa, I wouldn't even associate with him," Gohan says, "and the fact that Krillin now lives with him to try and keep him under control."  
  
"That's pretty harsh," Videl says, "so what exactly happened so that you won their trust?"  
  
"Zeshin and his crew?" Gohan asks, "while they were trying to decide what to do with us, we hit a meteor shower. Bulma took over their navigation and piloting by bullying their pilot out of the seat and taking over. We passed through an hour-long meteor shower without getting hit after Bulma took over. That was when Bund realized that we couldn't be working for Frieza. If we were, we wouldn't have helped as much as we did. Krillin and I helped put out some fires on the ship. Bund was the guy with a scar. He knew firsthand how ruthless Frieza's followers could be. One of them shot him while he was running away. That's how he got that scar."  
  
"Wow," Videl says, "so you've been into space, huh?"  
  
"It was pretty scary at first, but we adjusted to it fairly quickly," Gohan says.  
  
"How did the ship have enough food for you and two other people?" Videl asks, "I've seen you eat."  
  
"Well, Bulma had planned it so that she could feed my dad for a month when she designed the ship," Gohan says, "and my dad ate even more than I do."  
  
Videl looks at Gohan, disbelieving what he had just said.  
  
"Where do you think I got my appetite from?" Gohan asks, seeing the look on Videl's face, "not from my mom, I can assure you that. And my little brother eats just as much as I do."  
  
"That's.. incredible," Videl says. She found it hard to believe that anyone ate as much as Gohan.  
  
"At this rate of speed, we should be arriving within a couple of minutes," Gohan says, "though there is a lot of aerial traffic in West City."  
  
"You're not kidding!" Videl exclaims when they come into view of West City.   
  
Hundreds of air cars float around the city. Videl maneuvers her jetcopter constantly to avoid mid-air collisions. She ends up reducing her speed to appropriate levels.  
  
"Thats the building right there," Gohan says, pointing out the Capsule corps building.  
  
"I see it," Videl says as she lands in the front yard.   
  
The moment they land, Trunks and Goten both run out of the building and jump onto Gohan, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" Trunks asks while Goten just hugs his big brother.  
  
"I'm here to see your mom, Trunks," Gohan says, "now get off of me before I ask mom to discipline you for jumping on me."  
  
Trunks and Goten both yelp and jump off Gohan in the blink of an eye.  
  
"I thought so," Gohan says with a smirk, "I knew mom had instilled a fear of her frying pan in you Trunks."  
  
"Yessir," Trunks says, "hey Goten, lets go play. I think my dad is through with training for now so we can get a good spar in."  
  
"Yay!" Goten cheers, "lets go!"  
  
The two demi-Saiyans run towards the Gravity Room.  
  
"What kind of training do they do?" Videl asks casually.  
  
"Martial arts," Gohan replies, "though Goten surprised me when I discovered that he knew martial arts. Apparently mom taught him."  
  
"You mom knows martial arts?" Videl asks.  
  
"She once competed in the Tenkaichi Budoukai," Gohan replies, "and she's still a fighter, though she prefers to be a housewife. She's instilled a fear of cooking utensils in me and Goten. I used to be able to cook stuff over an open fire. Now I can't cook to save my life. Goten just catches things and will eat them raw."  
  
"That's disgusting," Videl grimaces.  
  
"Better than starving," Gohan says, "lets go find Bulma. Though you can go home now. Bulma will probably let me stay over the night. I can get my homework done here and take care of Goten and Trunks while she tries to get her husband to take her out to dinner."  
  
"Sounds a bit like my dad there," Videl says, a frown on her face, "he hasn't done anything with me except stuff that gives him good PR since he beat Cell."  
  
"I wouldn't compare Vegeta to your dad, Videl," Gohan advises her, "he does not like your dad at all. In fact, if you do come in, try and not mention your last name if you want to live. And if Goten's here, then my mom is here. And if my mom is here, DEFINITELY do not mention anything about your dad. She hates him with a passion."  
  
"Why?" Videl asks, "most people love my dad because he's the World Champion and he defeated Cell."  
  
"My dad was the champion before him, remember?" Gohan replies, "and most of our friends have competed for years. Think about how they all feel when he says that the techniques they spent years perfecting that were revered worldwide as devastating attacks are suddenly showed aside to be thought of as simple tricks simply because they cannot be explained to people who are not truly serious martial artists."  
  
Videl takes a while to absorb this information as she follows Gohan inside. They soon find Bulma and Chichi talking over a cup of tea.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Gohan says, "we have a small problem."  
  
"What is it now Gohan?" Bulma asks, "and who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Videl," Gohan says, "she goes to school with me. She gave me a ride over."  
  
"So your Videl," Bulma remarks, "funny. I'd have thought you'd be a bit taller, considering how scared of your Gohan is."  
  
Gohan blushes at that comment. "Bulma, remember those guys we met in space a few years ago?"  
  
Bulma is definitely startled by Gohan's announcement of them having been in space around someone who wasn't "in the know", but she quickly recovers. "You mean Zeshin and Bund?"  
  
"And their entire people," Gohan says, "well, whats left of them at any rate. Well, they are currently parked in front of the Satan City city hall and causing a big commotion."  
  
Bulma grimaces. "They've finally arrived on Earth?"  
  
"They lost the coordinates," Gohan replies, "its taken them this long to follow our trail."  
  
"What do you need me for?" Bulma asks.  
  
"We need you to try and help smooth things over," Gohan answers, "try and convince the rest of the populace that Zeshin and his people just want to live in peace."  
  
Bulma sighs and nods her head. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Just give me half an hour and I'll have everything ready."  
  
Gohan turns to Videl. "Well, Videl, thanks for the ride. I'm gonan help Bulma work on this project."  
  
"See you at school tomorrow Gohan," Videl says, "if there is school. You know how stuff like this can ruin a school day."  
  
"Actually, I don't," Gohan says with a grin, "remember, I was home schooled until I enrolled in Orange Star High."  
  
"Well, see you Gohan," Videl says, "um, mind showing me the way out of here?"  
  
"Good idea," Gohan says, "if Goten and Trunks are in the training room, then that means Vegeta is roaming the halls. And you do not want to be a stranger caught in this place with him around."  
  
With that, the two teens head outside.  
  
"So that was Gohan's girlfriend?" Chichi asks Bulma hopefully. She had been sizing Videl up since the moment she and Gohan had walked in.  
  
"Their friends," Bulma says, "remember the Videl Gohan and Pegaro talked about at dinner? That's her."  
  
"Whats her last name?" Chichi asks.  
  
"Her dads Hercule," Bulma says, "fut from what Gohan has told me those times he's visited before heading home from school, she's nothing like her father. For one thing, she's smart."  
  
"Do you think she'd make a good wife for him?" Chichi asks.  
  
Bulma sighs. There was just no getting around Chichi's thoughts of grandchildren.  
  
  
"So, was your mom that dark-haired lady talking to Mrs. Briefs?" Videl asks as Gohan escorts her out of the bulding.  
  
"Yeah, that was my mom," Gohan says.   
  
:"She looked like she was sizing me up for something," Videl remarks.  
  
Gohan groans. "I can't believe she did that."  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asks.  
  
"Remember that date I went on with that ditzy girl?" Gohan asks, "well, at first mom wasn't too thrilled at the idea of me going out on a date. Somehow, though, she went from that frame of mind to trying to get me married off so she can have some grandchildren."  
  
"You're not suggesting that she was sizing me up for that, are you?" Videl asks, slightly blushing.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Gohan says glumly, "now she's gonna pelt me with questions, such as why I haven't brought you home to introduce you to her. It's gonna take weeks to sort out that we're just friends and are not dating and the chances are slim to none that we ever will date."  
  
"Well, you are a nice guy Gohan, but I agree with you there," Videl say.  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't Erasa who gave me a ride," Gohan chuckles, "then mom would really hit the roof."  
  
"How so?" Videl asks.  
  
"My mom is very conservative," Gohan says, "the way Erasa dresses, she likely would have called Erasa a floozy. And if had been Sharpner, then she would have called him a moron. Though that does seem to fit him."  
  
"It really does," Videl agrees.  
  
The exit the building.  
  
"Well, thanks for the ride Videl," Gohan says, "see you at school tomorrow. Or maybe at city hall, since I'll probably be helping Bulma deal with our new guests."  
  
"See you Gohan," Videl says as she climbs into her jetcopter, "and try to be on time for school tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Well, how was that chapter? Not bad considering I wrote most of it at one in the morning. Oh well. Genius does not acknowledge time, only opportunity. Please review. 


End file.
